


About Him

by jesuisherve



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie reflecting on his relationship with Vic and remembering some incidences with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Him

“Where the fuck were you?” she yells, pitching a half empty can of beer at me. I duck and it hits the wall behind me. Beer sprays everywhere. I can feel it drench my neck and get all in my hair. She’s absolutely fuckin livid. Her eyes are all puffy ( _was she crying?_ ), her hair is a goddamn mess and she’s pointing at me like I’m a kid or a dog who did something bad.

“I was out!” I find myself yelling back. When she yells I can’t help but yell back. I ain’t even that mad that she got beer all over me, or that she’s screaming at me while I’m drunk as hell, but she’s yelling so I’m gonna yell too.

“It’s four in the morning! You told me you were at work and you get home late and now you’re fuckin hammered. I can’t believe this!”

I’m really tryin to keep from reeling too much and to keep all my words neat and together but her screeching is making it harder than it should be. She’s got her hand in my face and she’s probably a little drunk too. We scream and yell some more, and she asks me who I was with. “Are you fucking some other girl?” she demands and I can hear tears building in her voice.

“I was with Vic.” If she starts crying I don’t know what the fuck I’ll do. I hate it when she cries.

“Vic!” She spits his name and I feel heat in my face at the way she says it. “I shouldn’t worry about you fucking another girl. You might as well be fucking him.”

It’s not just heat in my face. I’m probably flushed red cuz she doesn’t know how right she is. I’ve been seeing her for awhile now but the entire time I’ve been fucking Vic on the side. No, to be completely honest, I’ve been seeing her on the side. But who the fuck’s gonna admit to that? _‘Yes, sweetie, I came home hammered at four am because I was busy drinking and getting my brains screwed out by my best friend, oh by the way he thinks you’re a whiney scag.’_ It don’t fuckin work that way.

There’s more screaming and the neighbours in the downstairs apartment are thumping on the ceiling to get us to shut up. Under the thumping I can faintly hear a voice yelling, “I don’t care WHO you’re banging just shut the fuck up!”

She storms into the bedroom and slams the door. I’m stunned and pissed because that’s my goddamn bedroom, I’m the one paying for this apartment, but she’s locked herself in tight and I’m too tired and sore to break down the door. I don’t really wanna sleep on the couch, so I stay up and smoke cigarettes while sitting on the balcony. I doze a little with the back of my head pressed against the balcony railing but I wake up a few hours later when I can hear her moving around inside.

I get up, wobbly cuz I’m still drunk, and go back in. She’s got her purse and she’s looking for something. I don’t care. “Either get your stuff now or come back for it later,” I slur at her. Her eyes are red when she looks at me; and fuck is that ever a sharp, hateful look. “Gimme your key.” I say.

“My key?” her voice cracks but I don’t think she’s gonna cry again. “Are you fucking serious? You’re kicking me out?”

“Yeah,” I hold out my hand and grab the couch to steady myself. “Give it.”

Her mouth hangs open like she’s shocked, or like she’s gonna argue with me. Then her face screws up, she’s angry, and she rips open her purse and makes a show of digging through it. “Fine,” she snaps, “Fucking fine.” She pulls out the key I had given her when she started staying here and throws it across the room. It clatters on the floor somewhere. My hand drops to my side. “There you go. There’s your goddamn key.”

She leaves before I can ask when she’s coming back for her stuff. After a long nap and several cups of coffee, I call her. I get her machine so I leave a message saying she can get her shit from me on Thursday. I get it all gathered and packed up and leave it by the front door. If she don’t come get it, I’ll probably just dump it in the trash.

Looking at her stuff, I guess I’m kinda sad. She was a nice girl. I mean, it wasn’t gonna last forever, but she was nice. I feel a little bad that I kicked her out like that.

Fuck it.

\---

Emily tells me that Vic smiles like a shark and she doesn’t trust him. I laugh it off because she don’t know shit. I’ve known Vic for a long time, since we were kids in high school. I don’t trust anyone in the world more. ‘Cept for my dad.

Vic doesn’t like Emily. Says she’s too clingy, that she needs too much attention. I don’t think he’s right about that but I don’t want to argue. When Vic gets into that mood, I try to steer clear. He kinda forgets she’s my girlfriend, but that’s probably because we’re still banging. He wouldn’t talk like that about her if he knew I liked her as much as I do.

He’s been biting a lot more though. Even when I tell him not to leave marks. I got hickeys all on my chest and one big one on my neck. I know Emily sees them but she hasn’t asked yet. Part of me says it’s heat of the moment stuff when Vic gives me hickeys, but the other part of me says Vic’s jealous. He’s warning Emily off. No girl’s gonna stick around forever if she knows her boyfriend’s been getting it from someone else.

I shouldn’t like that Vic does it, but I do.

\---

Vic doesn’t always handle his emotions too well. He’s pretty aggressive but I can’t blame him for it. Shit, him and his brother Vincent both ended up criminals. Look at what we do for work. You can’t let anyone think that you’re weak. It was like that growing up, too. If other guys thought you were a pussy they’d push you around. That’s just how we grew up, and that’s just how things are. It’s even worse if you fuck guys, though, y’know? You get a reputation as a faggot and things just get harder. Not that anyone would think that Vic’s a faggot. Look at him.

Shit, I ain’t saying that he’s bad to me. Not at all. I get where he’s coming from so I don’t take it personally. He’s good to me. I’m fuckin lucky to have a guy like him. He’s my best friend and he’s hot as hell and we’ve got this understanding. We’re not _dating_ , he’s not my boyfriend, but he’s my man. That’s for fucking sure.

\--

I’m driving to the warehouse when my phone rings. I answer it and Daddy’s voice barks: “Where are you?”

“Half way there,” I tell him. “I’m meeting Vic in ten minutes.”

“Vic’s been busted. Cops showed up at the warehouse and took him in. Hang back until I hear more, got it? Go home. Don’t move until I call you.”

I take the next left and swing back around in the opposite direction to race back to my apartment. My chest is tight and I feel like I’m gonna throw up, or hit someone with my car on purpose or something like that. The apartment seems very empty when I get home and that bothers me. Minutes ago I was on my way to pick Vic up from working at the warehouse. We were going to go back to my place. He was going to stay the night. I have a bottle of Bulleit Whiskey standing on the cupboard. It’s his favourite kind but he never remembers what it’s called. _“That shit that’s spelled funny. What the fuck is it again?”_

I don’t drink whiskey usually, I like beer, but I pour myself a drink and the taste makes the pain in my chest flare up worse. I’ve kissed him so many times with traces of this stupid fucking terrible whiskey on his lips.

Daddy calls me hours later. “Where’s Vic?” I can’t stop myself from asking. I sound desperate but I can tell that Daddy’s upset so he doesn’t notice.

“Arrested. It’s not looking good, Eddie. I can’t bail him out of this one.”

“Fuck.” I pour myself another drink and gulp it down. The bottle of whiskey is getting close to half empty and my head is swimming. “Where’s he being held?”

“You can’t go fucking visit him,” Daddy snaps. I recoil from the phone. “Don’t be fucking stupid. The cops were trying to nail _us_. If you go see Vic in jail, they’ll have more evidence against him.” His voice is gravelly and he’s boiling mad. I’ve seen Daddy angry lots before but this is nearing the top of the list.

“Okay,” I say.

He hangs up and I fill my glass with whiskey, right to the top. It’s not long before I’m drinking straight from the bottle and my vision’s sliding out sideways. It’s like looking at the world through warped glass and I’m sitting on the floor. I light a cigarette and manage to burn my fingers with the lighter. I don’t inhale any smoke. I suck it in and watch it leave my mouth to haze in the air.

I’m crying. It takes me a second to realize it, but as soon as I do, I make a strangled noise and cover my face. I haven’t cried like this since I was a little kid. Vic would make fun of me if he could see me. But he’s not here and I cry harder. I’m really fucking drunk, almost uncomfortable with how drunk I am.

Vic was working for my dad. He was working for me. He got busted because of me. Who knows how long he’s gonna be in jail? And I can’t even go see him. Daddy’s right about that. It’d look suspicious. Vic never shoulda been in the warehouse. That work was below him. It’s my fault. Not all my fault, but enough. _He was working for me._ I shoulda been looking out for him better.

\--

_Vic grabs the back of my neck and he steers me out of the bar. We go through the back door into the alley. I don’t wanna ask where we’re going cuz he seems rattled about something but we stop at the end of the alley, far from the bar. He’s still got his hand on me and he’s looking at me carefully._

_“What?” I finally ask. I don’t know what his problem is and he’s acting like a fucking moody child._

_“Just wanted to get you alone for a sec,” he says. He kisses me and he’s pushing me against the wall. He’s demanding like he always is. He grabs my ass and forces a hand up my shirt. I bite his lip and he pulls back his head. He glares at me and I can feel his hand curl into a fist against my chest._

_“What the fuck are you doing?” I hiss. “Someone could see.”_

_“So?” he says flatly. “Then they’ll know to keep their eyes off you.”_

_“Is that what you’re mad about?” I ask. “That guy? Fuck, Vic, I didn’t even notice he was hitting on me until you said something. Shit, c’mon. Let’s go back in and play more pool.”_

_“Not yet,” he growls. He bites my neck and I yelp. He surprised me. It hurts and I tell him to quit it. He grinds his hips against me in reply and I can feel that he’s hard. My hands come up and rest on his waist. I’m holding on to him, gripping at him each time he bites. He’s being jealous and it’s a complete overreaction, but I let him have his moment._

_“You’re mine,” he murmurs. He grabs my crotch and I gasp in his ear. “Aren’t ya?”_

_“Yeah,” I stutter. I’m getting a fucking hard-on and I know he’s doing this on purpose. He thinks it’s funny to get me horny in public._

_“What do I wanna hear you say, Eddie?”_

_“I’m yours,” I say. I’m grinding against his hand in spite of myself, pressing towards him even though I’m annoyed at him._

_He smiles and fuck his eyes are so goddamn blue. My heart is doing double time and I’m starting to pant. “That’s right. I’m your man.” He kisses me and there’s a lot of teeth in the kiss. He steps back from me suddenly and I almost tip forward. I can feel how red my face is. I blow out air in a steady stream. I’m trying to get my heart to stop being so fast and to will down my erection._

_Vic’s laughing and lighting a cigarette. “I’ll buy the next game of pool.”_

_I know I look like I’ve been making out in the alley when we go back inside, but the way Vic’s looking at me now makes it worth it. The way he’s acting, I know he’s coming home with me tonight._

_The hickeys on my neck turn into ugly bruises the next day. I make up some story about taking a crazy chick home that night and Vic smirks every time I say it to explain the bruises on my neck._

_Someone asks me if the sex was any good since I got bruised up like that and it’s the only truth in my cover-up story when I say that it was some of the best sex I’ve ever had._

_\--_

Seeing Vic in my dad’s office is one of the best moments of my life. Feeling his skin against mine is a huge relief. I feel guilty for not being able to pick him up from jail but he don’t seem too mad about it. Daddy’s not impressed with us wrestling in his office but I can’t help it. Vic’s finally out of jail and he’s back home.

 He’s come back to me and I’m gonna take even better care of him this time. He’s not gonna get picked up by cops ever again. I promise him this later when we leave and Daddy’s not watching. I promise him lots of things and he lets me kiss him while we stand in my office. The door’s shut and he tastes like cigarettes and heat and _freedom_.

“I gotta split,” he says, putting his hands on my shoulders and nudging me back. “Got some stuff to do now that I’m out.”

“Okay,” I say. I’ve got my fingers hooked in the front pockets of his jeans and I don’t wanna let him go but he’s stepping away so I shove my hands into my own pockets. “I missed you.”

He pats my cheek. “See you later, Nice Guy. Tell Joe ‘thanks’ again for me.”

“Yeah.”

He winks at me. “Cheer the fuck up, Eddie.”

I wanna tell him he’s my man and that I’m his and I never stopped thinking about him. I wanna tell him that I’ve got an unopened bottle of whiskey at home for him. I’ve got all his personal stuff in storage cuz his place and the rest of his stuff were seized as ‘assets from proceeds of crime’. I know which of his things were most important to him so I made sure to get it all before the cops could. But I don’t. He doesn’t go for sentimental shit like that.

“I’ll come by before the end of the week,” he says before leaving. His voice is scratchy and husky and I know what that means.

He still wants me.


End file.
